


but this is my life

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Boeds got hurt and had to stay back in Canada to get surgery on his spleen, Oli calls him from the road. Written for the Tumblr challenge : things said while there are too many miles between us. (Title from "Hello I'm in Delaware" by City and Color.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	but this is my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxifandomck (saxihighlandck)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saxifandomck+%28saxihighlandck%29).



“Olie?”

It was slurred, barely audible really, but it was the most satisfying noise Oliver had heard in a long time. The knots in his stomach relaxed, only slightly, and he barely noticed as a tear fell down his cheeks. He gripped the phone tighter to his ear. 

“ _Hey_.”

“Where’re you?”

Oliver looked around the painfully empty hotel room and flopped back onto the bed. He’d much rather stare at the ceiling; at least it didn’t make him feel so claustrophobic.

“Chicago.”

“We win?”

He rubbed his face with his free hand. “No.”

“S’rry.”

“Well it was entirely your fault all the guys agreed,” he tried his best for teasing.

Mikkel laughed and then groaned. “Ouch, man. No laughs.”

“They got you on the good stuff?”

“Yeah.”

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Mikkel looked like. Alone in a hospital bed a million miles away, hooked up to every machine they had. His stomach churned.

“I should let you go, Boeds. You need to rest.”

“I guess. Kick butt at the All Star game, kay?”

The last place on earth he wanted to go was to the freaking All Star Game but that wasn’t what Mikkel wanted to hear.

“I’ll try. Kick ass at getting off your ass, okay?”

Mikkel laughed again. “ _Ohhhh_ , I said no laugh.”

“Night Mikkel.”

“Night Olie, sleep well.”

“ _Jag älskar dig._ ”

…. And they hadn’t actually said that out loud yet. They’d said it every other way, with actions and winks and all that but. There was no taking it back now.

Half a second passed before Mikkel said, voice low and too freaking far away, “ _Jag älskar dig också._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *Jag älskar dig I THINK means I love you.


End file.
